Mach 5
The Mach 5 is the most advanced car said by Speed Racer in the original series, it is the predecessor of the Mach 6 and shown to be not that much important in the series, Speed Racer: The Next Generation. History In the original series, it was the advanced car in the world and was used in races and to help Speed Sr. to help the police, win the races, anything that Speed wanted. At first, he wanted to sell the car so Pops could have the money to make the engine and a new Mach 5 after he lost his job, but changed his mind by join the races. Throughout the series, it has been his primary car to use and make people want to get their hands on the Mach 5. The Mach 5 was also there during Speed's infancy time, it was colored and was driven in a race with Tuffie Tredwell. During the race, Speed Sr. tried to help his father-in-law, but it crashed into Trixie, causing Tredwell to be killed and Trixie to be warped, influencing her that Speed Sr. ruined her, causing her to inherit her father's company, becoming dark behind the scenes as a CEO. It was shown in "Plot for Teacher" in Speed Racer: The Next Generation as a flashback with the young Speed Sr with Captain Terror, Stan Winston, Susan Winn, and Damian Russ, before having it crashed and salvaged. In Speed Racer: The Next Generation "The Beginning" trilogy, Speed Jr. found the Mach 5 parts in the junkyard and used it to rebuilt and the original Mach 5 but with some new features as well but with the incorrect engine for the Mach 5, which made the car in the test drive. It was crashed by Zile Zazic and blamed to Speed for that he used it and that he let that happen according to X. It was rebuilt in Season 2's first episode by Speed Racer Sr. and used by him, along with it's own garage, it has the following new features shown in the beginning of the series too. In "Family Reunion", he added new features to the car in which lead to the distraction of the Shadow Committee guards. Capabilites "You're watching the most advanced design and one of the fastest racing cars in the world. It's called the Mach 5. Watch it really go." --- Speed Racer The Mach 5 is the predecessor and had less features than the Mach 6. *'Button A, Auto Jack (オートジャッキ Ōto Jakki?, Auto Jack) -' Releases four jacks to boost the car up so that it can be repaired . Although designed for this function, the auto jacks are more often used to jump the car short distances, as a wedge to keep the car from toppling over a waterfall, or as an alternative braking system. The spring-like sound the jacks make is distinctive to the show. *'Button B, Belt Tires (ベルトタイヤ Beruto Taiya?, Belt Tire) -' Sprouts special grip tires for traction over any kind of terrain (firm, icy, or unsteady ground; ocean floor; vertical mountainsides). At the same time, 5,000 horsepower (3,700 kW) is distributed evenly to all four wheels (1,250 hp/932.13 kW). *'Button C, Cutter Blades (カッター Kattā?, Cutter) -' Powerful rotary saws protrude from the front of the Mach Five to remove obstacles in its way such as trees. Mostly used for racing in forest areas (especially when Speed gets forced off the road). *'Button D, Deflector (ディフェンサー Difensā?, Defensor) -' Releases a powerful deflector which seals the cockpit in a bullet-proof and crash-proof, and either an air-tight or water-tight chamber depending on the environment around the car. Inside it, the car driver is completely invulnerable. *'Button E, Evening or Illuminating Eye or Special Illumination (イブニングアイ Ibuningu Ai?, Evening Eye) -' The control for special illumination which can be traversed singly or in tandem, and which enables to see much farther and more clearly than with ordinary headlights. When used with the “night shades” attached to Speed’s helmet, his vision is enhanced with infrared light. Button E was later modified to activate mini-wings (Pops got the idea from the Car Acrobatic Team) that would slide out from under the car to assist Speed in long jumps. *'Button F, Frogger Mode (フロッガー Furoggā?, Frogger) -' Used when the Mach Five is under water. First, the cockpit is supplied with oxygen. Then, a periscope is raised to scan the surface of the water. Everything that is seen is relayed down to the driver's seat by television. The 100 pound (45 kg) auxiliary supply of oxygen is enough to last for thirty minutes. This is despite the fact that enough diatomic oxygen gas to weigh 100 pounds—that is to say, 1417 moles—would occupy over thirty thousand liters at standard temperature and pressure and thereby support many people for many hours. However, unless the Mach 5 was equipped with an electric drive mechanism, which is never mentioned, the Mach 5's engine (rated at 5,000 HP) could consume this supply in a few minutes, assuming it had the ability to operate on a pure O2 supply. *'Button G, Go Homing Robot (ギズモ号 Gizumo-gō?, Gizmo) - '''Releases a homing robot bird from the front of the car. The homing robot bird can fly and can carry pictures or tape recorded messages, handwritten messages, X-ray film, rope, and small Egyptian statues, and it has been used as a last resort as a makeshift weapon for means of defense. The bird-like device is operated by a built-in remote control within the cockpit. *'Button H, Homing Device (ホーミング Hōmingu?, Homing) -''' This button is, unlike the other buttons, not located on the steering wheel; instead is located on a console between the seats. Button H is part of the Go Homing Robot's controls, and it simply sends the robot "home” to a pre-programmed location, usually Speed's house. Gallery images (7).jpg|Speed's way to enter the Mach 5 Images (6).jpg|The Mach 5 in Action!! Mach5.jpg|The Original Category:Cars